Jellyfish song
by EroEmo
Summary: Fale wspomnień napływają do bezcelowo dryfującego w przeszłości Cleara. Opowiadanie zawiera spoilery dotyczące route'a Cleara w grze DRAMAtical Murder oraz DRAMAtical Murder: reconnect.


Słońce zaczęło powoli wlewać się do pomieszczenia przez brudne szyby. Niewyraźne, żółte światło oblewało poszczególne elementy wystroju – od migoczących wszystkimi kolorami tęczy odłamków, poprzez zwyczajne szklane buteleczki, na innych przeźroczystych przedmiotach skończywszy. Każda z tych rzeczy odbijała je, załamywała i posyłała w nieokreśloną bliżej przestrzeń. Ktoś postronny uznałby pewnie całą tą scenę za magiczną, pobudzającą wyobraźnię.

Jednak dla Cleara był to kolejny, najzwyczajniejszy w świecie poranek. Od zawsze zbierał różne, według niego ładne rupiecie i na dobrą sprawę przywykł już do tego widoku. Chociaż... Od jakiegoś już czasu widok tysięcy zajączków na drewnianych ścianach i podłodze przestał go cieszyć. A przecież wcześniej zwiastował nowy dzień. Nowy dzień z _nim_.

Choć w dosłownym znaczeniu nie miał serca, to teraz mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie w tym momencie go ono zabolało. Dotkliwie, przeszywająco. Jak stara rana, która nigdy się do końca nie zabliźniła. Jak prawa część jego głowy, która nigdy nie odzyskała sprawności po zajściach w Platinum Jail.

Tak, Platinum Jail... Miejsce, które stało się początkiem wszystkiego, a równie dobrze mogło być jego końcem. A jednak, pomimo ogromnej ceny, jaką przyszło im zapłacić, udało się. Od tamtej pory wszystko zaczęło się układać.

Ich życie, pomimo naturalnej specyfiki, było cudowne. Przynajmniej zdaniem Cleara. Nie raz i nie dwa doświadczyli przykrości, ale też nie mogli narzekać na brak radosnych chwil. Wspólne spacery po wyspie. Odwiedziny i darmowe usługi fryzjerskie u Koujaku. Popołudniowe herbatki u Tae-san. Nawet udało im się kilka razy spotkać Minka i Noiza, chociaż ci nie wydawali się tym zbytnio zachwyceni.

Clear westchnął i spojrzał w bok, by napotkać jedynie swoje własne odbicie. Przekrzywił głowę, a potem zamknął oczy i odwrócił wzrok. Chociaż minęło już tyle czasu, on dalej nie czuł się komfortowo spoglądając na swoją własną twarz. Zawsze jakaś mała cząstka jego umysłu podszeptywała mu, że to nie on sam, lecz alfa. Że pomimo jego starań, on był, jest i zawsze będzie taki sam jak oni. Choć wiedział, że to irracjonalne, w głębi duszy panicznie się tego bał.

Duszy... Czy on w ogóle miał duszę? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie. Pomimo, że Clear pragnąłby, aby było inaczej. Bo wtedy... On...

Potrząsnął energicznie głową. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Już zbyt wiele razy to przerabiał, zbyt wiele razy rozdrapywał stare rany.

A jednak nie potrafił zatrzymać strumienia wspomnień, który napłynął przed jego oczy. Widział ich pierwsze spotkanie po zajściach z Toue. Mógłby przysiąc, że nie znajdował się już w swoim domku, a na dachu naprzeciw _jego_ pokoju. Że _ta_ twarz, tak bardzo zszokowana i pełna radości, a jednak zalewająca się łzami, znajdowała się tuż na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.

Tak bardzo pragnął jej dotknąć, lecz gdy jednak wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń, napotkał jedynie powietrze. Spuścił wzrok na swoje buty i westchnął przeciągle.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że przecież to go zaprowadzi donikąd. A i tak pozwalał tym pięknym chwilom odtworzyć się w swojej głowie. Widział ich drugi raz, trzeci, piąty, dwudziesty. Niemal czuł _jego_ gorący oddech na swojej skórze, niemal słyszał te jęki rozkoszy. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtych momentów. Były to, bądź co bądź, jedne z najbardziej ekscytujących aspektów ich znajomości.

Potem myśli Cleara powędrowały do zwykłej sielanki życia codziennego. Do _jego_ pysznej kuchni, _jego_ niekiedy niezrozumiałych żartów. Do tych chwil, kiedy przegadywał się z Renem i gdy wracał zmęczony z pracy w sklepie.

Ich życie nie obfitowało w nagłe zwroty akcji, dramatyczne wzloty i upadki. Było zwyczajne. Trochę może ekscentryczne ze względu na osobę Cleara, jednak co to miało do rzeczy, jeśli czuli się razem szczęśliwi?

Ano niestety miało. I choć on sam próbował ten fakt skrzętnie ignorować, to jednak mijające lata dobitnie mu o wszystkim przypominały. Każdy miesiąc, tydzień, dzień, godzina, minuta, sekunda. Wszystko to boleśnie rozdzierało jego serce na drobniutkie kawałeczki. Gdyby miał duszę, ona najpewniej też by ucierpiała, chociaż Clear mógłby przysiąc, że czuł jej powolny i nieustanny rozpad. Nawet w tej chwili.

Jego myśli zmierzały w znienawidzonym kierunku. Podwinął przez to kolana i zwinął w ciasną kulkę na skrzypiącym łóżku. Przymknął oczy, mając złudną nadzieję, że to odpędzi niechciane wspomnienia. A później przyszło gorzkie rozczarowanie, tak jak poprzednio. I poprzednio. I jeszcze poprzednio też.

Stał wtedy przed oknem, bawiąc się fioletową butelką i światłem. Załamywał je, puszczając kolorowe zajączki na ścianie. Chciał tym widokiem podnieść _go_ na duchu, jakoś rozweselić. Nie wyszło mu.

- Clear...

- Tak?

- Pamiętasz, jak zobaczyliśmy się po raz pierwszy po zdarzeniach w Platinum Jail? Po tym, jak...

- ...Jak doszczętnie się zniszczyłem i oddałeś mnie do naprawy Tae-san? Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

- Wiem – uśmiechnął się smutno. – A pamiętasz, że wtedy wyszedłem na taras, bo zacząłeś śpiewać?

- Tak.

W pokoju nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkimi oddechami. Clear uklęknął przy łóżku, chwytając ukochanego za rękę.

- Pamiętam to, mimo, że minęło od tamtej pory prawie osiemdziesiąt lat – powiedział po chwili cicho, spoglądając kątem oka na Cleara. – Czy według ciebie to dużo?

- Stanowczo za mało – ten odparł pewnie, kładąc się po chwili namysłu obok. – Osiemdziesiąt lat to niewiele.

- Zgodzę się z tobą. Ale wiesz... – tutaj zaczął kaszlać spazmatycznie, jakby jego płuca chciały pójść na spacer po okolicy. – Przepraszam. Na czym to ja...

- Że osiemdziesiąt lat to mało, ale...

- A, tak. Clear, jak na nasze szczęście, to naprawdę dużo. Jestem wdzięczny losowi za każdą kolejną minutę mojego życia z tobą.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się ciepło, ale jednak z nutką melancholii. Patrzyli na siebie z miłością nie mniejszą niż rok temu. Niż dwadzieścia lat temu. Niż pierwszego dnia, gdy Clear wyznał mu miłość tam, w Platinum Jail.

- Clear, mam do ciebie prośbę – powiedział słabo, przymykając ze zmęczenia oczy.

- Tak? Zrobię wszystko.

- Zaśpiewasz mi?

Clear uśmiechnął się ni to smutno, ni to radośnie, po czym przytulił się do leżącego obok ukochanego. I zaczął nucić. A nucenie zamieniło się po chwili w kojący śpiew. W tak dobrze im obu znaną _Jellyfish song_.

Jego głos odbijał się słabym echem od szklanych butelek i odłamków, a igrające na ich powierzchni światło tworzyło magiczną feerię barw. Zupełnie, jakby płynęli po morzu spokojnej melodii, a wokół nich tańczył chórek meduz...

Clear zaczął nieświadomie płakać, gdy przypomniał sobie tą scenkę. A później, gdy już zorientował się, że płacze, nie przestał. Łzy spływały po jego jasnych policzkach jedna po drugiej, aż w końcu z ust wyrwało się krótkie i ciche skomlenie.

- Aoba... Aoba... – załkał cicho, a z oczu popłynęło jeszcze więcej łez.

Wtedy...

To była jego ostatnia piosenka.

_Kołysz, kołysz, kołysz się między falami..._


End file.
